


Astro Boy: En el Ojo de la Tormenta.

by Writer65



Series: Astro Boy Universo Expandido [2]
Category: Astro Boy (2009), Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Manga & Anime, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer65/pseuds/Writer65
Summary: Lo que empieza como una inocente salida de amigos acaba revelando un secreto que pone a muchas personas en peligro, ahora una familia está en las garras de un estafador que planea sobre-explotarlos hasta la muerte. Astro es el único que puede protegerlos, pero para ello deberá poner su vida en peligro, por suerte no estará solo, ya que con el regreso de un viejo enemigo, también contará con un nuevo aliado, ¿será suficiente para afrontar esta nueva crisis?¡Lean para averiguarlo!
Series: Astro Boy Universo Expandido [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Una Visita Inesperada

Esa tarde Tenma podía tomársela de descanso, el Ministerio había decidido dar el día libre en celebración de que la escuela, y las zonas destruidas por el ataque de Frankenstein, finalmente habían sido reparadas, aunque Tenma hubiera preferido aprovechar el día, Elefun lo convenció que después de tantas sorpresas, todos merecían un descanso, así que por eso el buen doctor se estaba relajando en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té recién preparada por Orrin.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tenma sentía que ya no tenía ninguna preocupación, Stone se había ido, Astro no estaba en peligro de explotar, y se estaba encargando de los robo-zombies con extrema eficacia, después de Frankenstein ninguno le parecería un reto, y el maldito de Tawashi ya no estaba detrás de ellos, así que todo marchaba muy bien, y esperaba que así siguieran las cosas.

Pero cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, supo que la calma había terminado.

—¿Espera a alguien señor? 

—No, a nadie Orrin.

El robot fue hasta la puerta y activó la cámara de seguridad, las personas que estaban del otro lado… eran dos individuos que jamás imaginó ver en su vida.

—Señor… el Duque Rojo y su hijo… están llamando.

La taza de Tenma empezó a temblar, con mucho cuidado la dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿El…Duque Rojo? ¿Estás seguro que es él?

Orrin asintió con la cabeza, Tenma se levantó de su silla y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa. ¿Qué asuntos traerían al Duque a Ciudad Metro? Y aún más importante, a su casa, ¿sería por Astro? 

Oh no, de ninguna manera su hijo pondría pie en Metrópolis, ese maldito infierno era una trampa mortal para cualquier robot, y humano para ser honesto, prefería arriesgarse en Ciudad Marina con el perdedor de Yamanoue.

—Pues… déjalo pasar.

Orrin volvió a asentir, aunque él también estaba asustado, y como no, los rumores decían que el hijo del Duque disfrutaba, excesivamente, su trabajo. 

«Bueno, si lo que quiere es una pelea, verá que mi hijo no es como ningún otro robot» 

La puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba parado el gran Duque Rojo.

—Doctor Tenma, es un placer volver a verlo.

…

El robot en la mega-pantalla era enorme, al menos cinco metros más que Frank, su metal era de un reluciente rojo que brillaba bajo la luz del sol, en sus brazos, cabeza y pecho tenía hileras de picos, sus hombros parecían hombreras, sus ojos eran inamovibles y no tenían iris, lo que le daba una mirada aterradora.

—Con nosotros está el campeón de los Robo-Juegos de la Superficie: Brando, el robot más poderoso del mundo, como él mismo se llama —anunció una entrevistadora que estaba en un vehículo flotante, muy similar al de Hamegg.

La reportera acercó el micrófono a la boca de Brando.

—Señor Brando, ¿es cierto que usted se opuso a la cláusula de los Robo-Juegos?

—Completamente, los Robo-Juegos representaban algo, y eso era quien era él robot más poderoso del mundo, deben saber que La Superficie era un lugar duro, aquí solo el más  
rudo sobrevivía, y estar en esa arena lo demostraba, desde que nos unimos a Ciudad Metro todos se han ablandado. 

—Wow, esas son fuertes declaraciones señor Brando.

—Soy un robot de pocas palabras señorita Proud, porque hago que cada una valga, y eso es lo que pienso. 

—¿Usted culpa a Astro de este cambio?

—Es responsable, aunque sea de manera indirecta, yo fui uno de los muchos que se opusieron a la iniciativa, pero como Astro había salvado a la ciudad, su voto fue el definitivo.

—¿Y qué dice de los que afirman que Astro es el robot más poderoso del mundo, y no usted?

Brando soltó una risa burlona.

—Astro será poderoso, pero dudo que pueda derrotarme, si no mal recuerdo, necesito ayuda tanto para vencer al Guardián de la Paz como a los robo-zombies.

—Es cierto, pero no hay que olvidar que en un combate no solo la fuerza bruta vale, Astro ha sabido aprovechar sus oportunidades.

—Es cierto, y eso se lo reconozco, pero le aseguró que contra mí no tendría muchas oportunidades. 

—¿Está retando a Astro a un duelo, señor Brando?

—Solo digo que sí Astro quiere una pelea, aquí estoy, listo para lo que sea.

Estas fueron las controversiales palabras que dijo Brando en la entrevista de esta tarde, recordemos que Brando fue el campeón de los Robo-Juegos por diez años seguidos antes de la cancelación de estos mismos, se sabe que el día que Astro compitió Brando estaba en reparación, razón por la que nunca se dio el encuentro. Aunque los habitantes no tendrán que quedarse con las ganas de ver una batalla entre La Superficie y Ciudad Metro, pues este sábado se llevará a cabo el combate con Hércules, el campeón de robo-lucha en la ciudad, aun así muchos fans siguen esperando que Astro pueda enfrentarse a Brando en algún momento, para determinar quién es realmente el robot más poderoso del mundo dijo la voz de la conductora fuera de pantalla. 

Kenichi miró a Astro, quien tenía la mirada bien atenta en el anuncio, hacía semanas que estaban promocionando la pelea entre Hércules y Brando, pero ni Ken ni Astro le habían puesto mucha atención al asunto, hasta que Brando decidió echarle la culpa a Astro por los Robo-Juegos, y ahora lo retaba.

—¿Aceptarías el reto? —le preguntó. 

Astro solo bajó la cabeza y negó.

—Para nada, sabes que odio combatir contra otros robots, si por mí fuera jamás tendría que hacerlo por el resto de mi vida.

Tras eso empezaron a caminar.

—Los únicos robots que buscó combatir son los robo-zombies, y es solo para curarlos, nada más.

Ken asintió con la cabeza, que bueno que Astro fuera un pacifista ante todo, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al recordar la violenta lucha que tuvo con Frankenstein, ver a su amigo siendo zarandeando como si fuera un trapo, el también estaría más que feliz si Astro jamás tuviera que volver a pelear, merecía vivir su infancia como un niño normal. 

—Aun así, yo creo que le ganarías a Brando fácilmente.

Astro no iba a discutir, no tenía ganas, además agradecía la confianza que Ken le tenía. 

—Gracias amigo.

Sin más preámbulos caminaron otro rato hasta que Ken se fijó en su reloj.

—Mi entrenamiento va a empezar pronto, ¿seguro que quieres acompañarme?

—Por supuesto, no hay nada que me guste más que apoyar a un amigo. 

Lo decía porque Ken tenía práctica de fútbol, resultaba que si era un gran jugador del deporte, el día que se conocieron se la puso fácil a los jugadores de la Superficie, y el sábado habría un partido importante, así que debían practicar duro para poder ganarlo; tanto los Recolectores como el resto de los Sky Riders estaban ocupados con la tarea, pero  
Astro tenía la ventaja de que su inteligencia artificial fuera muy avanzada, así que podría hacerla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que prefería ir a alentar a Ken. 

—Solo debo pasar a casa por otra batería… dos en realidad, no queremos ser sorprendidos por otro zombie.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano.

Fueron hasta el departamento de Astro, usualmente el robot volaría hasta su cuarto, pero prefería no gastar energía en caso de que un enemigo apareciera de la nada, después del Día de los Muertos Vivientes siempre estaba alerta, así que irían por el ascensor, solo que algo llamó su atención, afuera estaba estacionada una limosina con los vidrios polarizados.

—¿Reconoces ese carro? —le preguntó Ken.

—No.

—Debe ser alguien importante.

—Sí, de seguro vino a ver a papá.

Pasaron la puerta y tomaron el elevador hasta su piso, en el camino cambiaron el tema y se olvidaron de la limosina, eso fue hasta que las puertas se abrieron, una persona estaba parada en el arco de su casa.

Era un adolescente de cabello negro, usaba lentes oscuros, un suéter rojo, un pantalón de tirantes negros, con un cinturón que tenía una bolsa café en un costado, y botas plateadas, estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada relajada, con una sonrisa que desprendía arrogancia.

—Eh… ¿hola? —dijo Astro.

Pero el individuo no dijo nada, ni siquiera parecía reparar en su presencia.

—Disculpa, este es el cuarto de mi amigo, y necesitamos pasar —agregó Ken.

Pero el chico siguió sin moverse.

—¿Estás sordo o algo parecido? —preguntó Ken, ahora un poco irritado, no sabía qué, pero algo sobre ese chico le daba mala espina, era todo lo contrario a cuando conoció a Astro.

Aquel joven seguía sin inmutarse, lo que solo hizo enojar más a Ken.

—O quizás solo eres tonto —ahora si lo dijo con ira.

—Ken —le susurró Astro al oído, y luego señaló el otro lado del cinturón.

Ken bajó la mirada y vio que tenía una funda para pistola, y había un arma ahí dentro, Ken tragó saliva, el chico soltó una risa, los dos lo miraron.

—Es una M86, sus balas pueden perforar hasta la cabeza del robot más fuerte —dijo con gracia, como un cazador que se revolotea de la presa que acaba de matar.

Ken estaba algo asustado pero seguía enojado, y el tono de ese tonto no le agradaba nada, sabía a donde iba, quería provocar a Astro, el robot también lo sabía, pero no sería fácil hacerlo enojar, aunque si tenía que defenderse, a él y a Kenichi, lo haría.

—Ese tipo de arma está prohibida en la ciudad —dijo Ken, aun con lo mucho que a Tawashi le desagradara Astro, detestaba más el uso de armas ilegales.

—Pero no en Metrópolis. 

Ken abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que Astro solo se quedó algo confundido, jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

—¿Eres de Metrópolis?

El chico volvió a soltar una risa burlona.

—Me llamó Rock, hijo del Duque Rojo, y líder de los Marduk, a qué les suena ese nombre.

Ken volvió a tragar saliva, Astro vio a su amigo y luego a Rock, sin saber muy bien de que estaban hablando, se estaba sintiendo muy perdido. 

—Lamento interrumpir, ¿pero alguno podría explicarme que es todo eso de Metrópolis y los Marduk? 

Si Rock antes solo había soltado risas, ahora si estalló en carcajadas.

—Para ser un robot no eres muy listo, ¿eh?

Astro bajó la mirada, sintiéndose como un tonto, tanto que presumía de su inteligencia, pero a Ken solo lo había hecho enojar más, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Astro? ¡Y en su propia casa! Solo porque Astro no supiera esas cosas no le daba derecho a Rock tratarlo de esa manera.

—Y tú para ser líder no tienes muy buenos modales, además, ¿quién usa lentes de sol en una habitación cerrada? Eso es simplemente ser estúpido.

A ver si le gustaba una cucharada de su propia medicina.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, tanto Rock como Ken mantenían un duelo de miradas, en eso el adolescente se llevó una mano a la culata de su arma. Astro cerró el puño y se preparó, podía aguantar los insultos, pero si a Rock se le ocurría disparar, no dudaría en poner el bienestar de Ken primero.

Por suerte la cosa no llegó a mayores, la puerta se abrió y salió su padre.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Entonces se percató de la presencia de Astro y Ken—, hijo… ¿no ibas a acompañar a Kenichi a su práctica?

—Si papá, solo vine por unas baterías.

Rock apartó su mano de la pistola, y Astro abrió el puño, Ken también se relajó.

—Bien, le diré a Orrin que te la traiga…

—¿Es ese su hijo Tenma? —preguntó una voz adentro, una desconocida.

Tenma cerró los ojos en desconformidad, luego los volvió a abrir.

—Sí señor…

—Pues hágalo pasar, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo.

Astro jamás había visto a su papá así, no estaba enojado sino… asustado, incluso más que cuando había estado con Stone.

—Esta bien señor, Rock, ¿te importaría?

Rock se hizo a un lado, Astro y Ken se apresuraron a pasar, pero pudieron notar que Rock los seguía con la mirada, 

Dentro se encontraron con un hombre, posiblemente en sus cuarenta, moreno, con el cabello rubio que le llegaba a la nuca peinado hacia arriba, una nariz alargada y puntiaguda,  
de ojos verdes, y que vestía un traje elegante de color blanco, estaba de pie junto a la mesa. 

—El famoso Astro —dijo con voz firme, caminó hasta él y le ofreció su mano—, es un placer finalmente conocerte. 

—Gracias señor —respondió Astro estrechándole su mano.

—Tus hazañas no han pasado desapercibidas en Metrópolis muchacho.

—Es… un honor saber eso señor —Astro odiaba sonar tan repetitivo, pero es que no sabía que era Metrópolis, ni quien era el Duque o Rock, ni que asuntos podrían haberlos traído hasta la ciudad.

—Hijo, creo que dijiste que tenías que acompañar a Kenichi, seguramente ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿verdad Kenichi? —interrumpió su padre con un tono preocupado.

Miró a Ken, y el chico pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos, quería que Astro saliera de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

—Sí, de hecho se hace tarde Astro, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Astro soltó la mano del Duque y miró a Ken.

—Claro, deja solo voy…

Pero Orrin apareció con una mochila, se la colgó a los hombros de Astro con rapidez.

—¡Aquí está Astro! ¡Dos baterías de carga y tres para zombies, solo por si acaso aparecen! ¡Nunca lo sabes! —Dijo con el mismo nerviosismo que Tenma—, también empaque una botella de agua por si a Kenichi le da sed.

—Gracias Orrin, eres muy amable.

—Ahora será mejor que se vayan, los adultos están hablando —agregó el robot empujándolos levemente por la espalda, los estaba llevando al balcón.

—Claro Orrin, pero la salida es por…

—Llegarán más rápido si se van volando —dijo de golpe Tenma—, ya sabes lo que opino de la puntualidad hijo.

—Lo sé papá.

Ken se sujetó a la cadera de Astro con ambos brazos, luego de comprobar que su agarre era fuerte, encendió sus propulsores y empezó a flotar.

—Te veo al rato papá.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad Doctor Tenma, y gracias por el agua Orrin.

Orrin asintió con la cabeza, Astro miró una última vez al Duque Rojo.

—Un placer conocerlo Duque, espero que disfrute su estancia en la ciudad.

—El placer es todo mío Astro, y espero que podamos volver a vernos un día, con más calma. 

«Ni en tus sueños» pensó Tenma apretando los puños. 

Astro notó la reacción de su padre, y supo que era hora de irse.

—Esperemos que así sea, hasta luego. 

Y entonces se fue volando junto con Ken.

—Tiene un muchacho encantador Tenma —dijo el Duque mientras se volvía a sentar. 

El doctor hizo una mueca.

…

—Muy bien, puedes explicarme, ¿Qué es Metrópolis? ¿Qué son los Marduk? ¿Y quién es el Duque Rojo y Rock? 

Ambos estaban sobrevolando la ciudad por las nubes, así evitarían a los coches y a los otros robots, iba a una velocidad media para que pudieran escucharse, y los intestinos de Ken se mantuvieran en su lugar, era la misma potencia que usó cuando voló con Cora aquella noche.

Ken miró hacia el suelo, con una mirada triste.

—Metrópolis es una ciudad vecina, por así decirlo, está a varios kilómetros de aquí, es mucho más grande que Metro, pero también es más pobre y dura.

Astro no dijo nada, dándole entender que quería que continuara, Ken suspiró.

—Las cosas son muy feas allá, por lo que me ha dicho mi tío, la gente vive en extrema pobreza Astro. 

—Eso es horrible.

—Mucha gente perdió empleos porque… era más barato tener robots haciéndolo, eso provocó que las personas… tuvieran resentimiento.

Astro no necesito que se lo explicaran más.

—Los ataques contra robots son comunes allá, porque además, la ciudad está dividida en áreas, cada robot pertenece a una zona específica, necesitan permisos para salir, porque de lo contrario…

—No hay advertencia.

Ken negó con la cabeza.

Astro suspiró y apartó la mirada, ¿Cómo era posible que siguieran tratando a los robots como simples máquinas para desecharse? ¿No podían darse cuenta del gran potencial que había si los humanos y robots trabajaran juntos? Entendía porque el pueblo de Metrópolis estaba enojado, pero eso no justificaba sus acciones. 

—Los Marduk son el grupo que se encarga de los robots que se salen de sus zonas, son extremistas.

Eso explicaba el arma de Rock.

—Mi tío me dijo que el fundador y financiador es el Duque Rojo, aunque no hay registro oficial… es un secreto público. 

—¿Tú tío investigó al Duque? —preguntó volteándolo a ver.

—Hace muchos años tuvo un caso en Metrópolis, alguien creía que las acciones del Duque no eran tan limpias, nadie se hace un magnate en esa ciudad sin mover algunos hilos.

—¿Descubrió algo?

Ken negó con la cabeza.

—Rumores, nada que pudiera presentarse ante un tribunal, además, puede que el Duque parezca un millonario solamente, pero dicen que él es quien controla Metrópolis, no el presidente Boone, es solo otra de sus marionetas.

Astro quedó sorprendido, ese hombre sonaba a todo un enigma, un peligro, ahora estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera haberlo traído a la ciudad.

—¿Tiene negocios aquí?

—No, hasta eso Stone siempre fue muy precavido con él, creo que sabía la clase de personaje que era —se rió—, una serpiente reconoce a otra.

Astro también se rió, ahora entendía mejor todo, y a la vez no, solo esperaba que el Duque no tuviera ninguna oferta de trabajo para su padre, ni que tuvieran que ir a Metrópolis, solo faltaba una pregunta…

—¿Y Rock?

Ahora Ken estaba igual de confundido. 

—No lo conocía, y que bueno, que tipo más pedante.

—Dijo que era hijo del Duque.

—No sabía que tenía un hijo, creo que tenía una hija, pero no estoy seguro.

Astro asintió con la cabeza, finalmente llegaron a la cancha de fútbol, Astro empezó a descender, y al estar a unos centímetros del suelo, Ken saltó y aterrizó de pie.

—Mi consejo es que por nada del mundo pongas un pie en Metrópolis Astro, no es un lugar seguro, y el Duque no es una persona en la que confiar.

—Y su hijo no es muy amigable —dijo mientras aterrizaba.

Ken asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero que sea lo que quiera ese hombre, tu papá le diga que no.

—No te preocupes Ken, después de lo que pasó con Stone, papá se lo piensa mejor a la hora de hacer tratos.

Ken sonrió, esperaba que su amigo estuviera en lo correcto, no quería que a Astro le pasará nada malo, y después de conocer a Rock, no le quedaban dudas que esa era muy mala compañía, era lo mejor mantenerse alejado lo más que se pudiera.

—Será mejor que entremos Ken, si se está haciendo tarde.

Ken miró la cancha.

—Es cierto, vamos.

Ambos necesitaban distraerse de esa visita inesperada, aunque Astro estuvo todo el entrenamiento repasando lo que había aprendido, ¿Qué quería el Duque Rojo en realidad? ¿Había algo que se pudiera hacer por Metrópolis?

…

—Por favor doctor, le pido que reconsideré mi propuesta.

—La respuesta es no.

—Solo le pido que repita el milagro…

—No voy a cambiar de opinión Duque, y si ese es el único asunto que vino a discutir le voy a pedir que se retire.

Tenma pudo jurar que escuchó el seguro de la pistola de Rock ser removido, pero no cambió su postura. El Duque tenía una expresión sin emoción.

—Muy bien, no puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera.

No aquí.

«Es cierto, mientras no nos acerquemos a Metrópolis, no tiene poder sobre nosotros»

—Orrin, acompaña al…

—No es necesario, conozco la salida.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente, fue Rock quien le abrió la puerta, cuando estuvieron seguros de que se habían ido, Tenma soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a su silla, desde la muerte de Toby no había estado tan asustado. Orrin apareció con un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

—Gracias Orrin.

El Doctor tomó la pastilla y se la pasó bebiendo toda el agua de un trago.

—¿Es cierto doctor? ¿Lo que dijo el Duque?

Tenma puso el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Sí, todo, pero por nada del mundo pienso hacerlo Orrin, el Duque no es una persona que sepa amar… terminará usándola como un arma, estoy seguro.

Si Orrin tuviera saliva, la hubiera tragado. 

—Debemos alejarnos de ese hombre lo más que podamos.

…

—Parece que tu junta con el científico loco no salió como lo esperabas padre —le dijo Rock abriéndole la puerta de la limosina.

El Duque hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si quisiera apartar una mosca.

—Ya sabía que Tenma era orgulloso, pero no me preocupa.

Rock cerró la puerta con delicadeza, luego fue al asiento del piloto y se subió, al arrancar el vehículo el Duque miró por la ventana.

—Hay más científicos locos allá afuera.


	2. Sin Descanso.

El robot parecía ser una mezcla de una mantis y una abeja, tenía el pecho de la primera pero la retaguardia de la segunda, sus patas eran como las de un canguro y tenía cuatro brazos, sus puños eran redondos y tenía picos por nudillos, sus ojos eran rojos, al igual que un círculo en su pecho y sus pies. Era muy veloz ya que sus piernas le permitían saltar a los lados antes de recibir un ataque, Astro encontró eso bastante inconveniente a la hora de tratar de atinarle con sus rayos. 

—Vamos, déjame darte un tiro —le dijo antes de volver a disparar.

El zombie lo esquivó y avanzó hacia él, le lanzó un puñetazo que le dio en la mejilla y Astro salió volando contra una pared, antes de que pudiera recuperarse lo acorralo lanzándole golpe tras golpe sin que pudiera defenderse, menos mal se había quitado la ropa antes de empezar, odiaría perder otro conjunto.

«Entrenador de robo-lucha, ¡tenía que ser!» Pensó enojado mientras recibía cada impacto, el zombie era tan rápido que no podía bloquear sus ataques. «¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente!»

Astro apoyó sus manos sobre la pared y levantó sus piernas, colocándolas en el pecho de su enemigo, encendió sus cohetes y el impulso lo obligó a retroceder. 

«¿Ah que te ha gustado eso, eh?» Pensó con un poco de soberbia.

Pero eso no había sido suficiente para detenerlo, el robot logró sostenerse y volvió al ataque, esta vez Astro pudo salir volando, el golpe que le lanzó destrozó la pared. Desde los cielos disparó pero el zombie seguía esquivándolo.

«Papá dijo que estos robots de entrenamiento eran usados con los militares, se nota» el zombie no demostraba tener puntos ciegos, estaba hecho para la lucha…

Lucha.

Esa palabra activó un recuerdo, uno nada agradable pero que en esa situación le ayudaría mucho. Astro voló hacia su enemigo, este esperaba un ataque directo, pero lo que hizo Astro fue volar alrededor suyo a toda velocidad, levantando una nube de polvo que cada vez se hizo más grande; el zombie no sabía cómo contratacar eso, solo lanzaba golpes al aire, Astro se escabulló detrás suyo con una batería en la mano.

«Es hora de curarte amigo» clavó el cartucho en el cuello del robot, la energía roja no salió tan potente como la de Frankenstein, tan solo salieron unas pocas chispas.

Cuando el foco se iluminó, el robot cayó a un lado, completamente desactivado.

—No te preocupes, te llevaré al Ministerio y estarás bien —le dijo mientras guardaba la batería. 

Esa noche estaba en el basurero, luego de que el Frente le reportara actividad misteriosa se dirigió ahí de inmediato, no tardó mucho en encontrar al zombie, apenas y le dio tiempo de desvestirse y poner los regalos a salvo, porque esa noche tenía un compromiso, uno que ya había aplazado demasiado.

—Ahora solo tenemos que…

La tierra empezó a temblar y por poco hace que Astro cayera.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

Las montañas de basura se vinieron abajo, y del suelo emergió una figura gigantesca, Astro activó las luces de sus ojos para ver a su nuevo contrincante, era un oso de metal enorme, de diez metros de altura, estaba oxidado de algunas partes, le faltaba un ojo y una oreja le colgaba por unos cables.

—Tiene que ser una broma —dijo mientras retrocedía. 

El estómago del oso se abrió, revelando una turbina, las aspas empezaron a girar generando un enorme viento que empezó a atraer a Astro. El chico dio un salto y activó sus cohetes, pero la fuerza de la ventisca era intensa, seguía sin poder avanzar. Astro apretó los dientes y extendió un brazo hacia el frente.

«¡No puedo dejarme atrapar! ¡Tengo que… encontrar la manera!» Pensó. 

Al ver que su posición actual no le ayudaba, pegó ambas manos a sus caderas y activó los cañones.

«Espero que esto funcione».

El poder extra lo ayudó a salir de la trampa, voló hacia arriba trazando un arco en el cielo, luego fue en picada, desactivó los cañones y sacó otra batería, apuntó a la cabeza del oso y la enterró, la energía roja que salió fue más potente que la anterior, pero sin ser tanta como la de Frankenstein, Astro solo tuvo que aguantar un poco antes de que quedara seco. 

Cuando toda la energía quedó libre, el robot empezó a irse para atrás, Astro soltó un grito ahogado y rápidamente voló hasta su espalda, con sus dos manos lo sostuvo mientras los pies del oso se resbalaban, lo sostuvo hasta que el robot estuvo sentado, al asegurarse de que no iba a caerse, Astro regresó al frente.

—Muy bien, ¿hay alguna otra sorpresa? —preguntó en voz alta, mirando hacia todos lados.

Pero no hubo nada más que silencio, Astro soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, estaba exhausto, diez noches seguidas de desvelo cazando zombies, más levantarse temprano para ir a clases cansaban a todo el mundo.

Empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire cuando unas luces lo iluminaron, solo que no se puso a la defensiva, sabía que esa nave era amiga. 

El primero en bajar fue el Doctor Elefun, acompañado de unos asistentes, entre ellos Yuko y Momo, quienes se encargaron el robot boxeador, mientras que al ver al oso abrieron mucho los ojos.

—Creo que necesitaremos más de un viaje para llevárnoslo —dijo Elefun sorprendido, luego miró a Astro—. ¿Astro, estás bien?

Astro sonrió y levantó un pulgar.

—Nada que no pueda manejar doctor.

Se levantó y fue a ver a su mentor.

—Esta es la tercera horda que detienes esta semana, y en menos de diez días Astro, ¿estás seguro que estás bien?

No quería preocuparlo, así que no admitiría que estaba agotado.

—Para nada doctor, papá me hizo demasiado bien.

«Eso es cierto» pensó Elefun «Pero no dejas de ser un niño, deberías estar aprovechando tu niñez, pasar tiempo con tus amigos, no cazando a estos pobres robots».

Pero Elefun sabía que Astro era el mejor calificado para el trabajo, si lo dejara en manos de la policía, Tawashi no tendría problemas en destruir a los zombies en vez de curarlos, y esos robots ya habían sufrido lo suficiente, merecían una segunda oportunidad, como la que Astro le dio a Frank.

En eso Astro se fijó en el reloj de muñeca del doctor.

«¡Oh no!» Pensó asustado. 

—¡¿Profesor, qué hora es?!

Elefun se sorprendió del repentino cambio de actitud de Astro, pero se fijó en la hora de todos modos.

—Diez para las ocho, ¿por?

—¡Voy tarde! —Gritó preocupado.

Voló hasta la montaña de basura, había escondido sus cosas detrás de esta, pero al comprobar vio horrorizado que la pila se le había caído encima.

—¡Oh no! 

Moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente fue retirando todos los desperdicios, el equipo de científicos lo miraron, confundidos y algo asustados, tras retirar toda la basura Astro finalmente encontró sus pertenencias, pero eso no lo alegró. Sus ropas estaban sucias, la caja de chocolate aplastada al igual que las flores.  
Astro pusó los ojos en blanco y ahogó un grito.

¿Qué sería peor? ¿Llegar con la ropa sucia o… en su estado actual?

Decidió que la segunda era peor, sacudió sus ropas rápidamente tratando de sacarle todos los residuos, el equipo seguía viéndolo con incredulidad. 

—Muchas gracias por todo amigos, pero ya debo irme —dijo mientras daba saltos para ponerse el pantalón, luego recogió los regalos—. Lamentó irme así deprisa, pero tengo un compromiso, nos vemos luego Doctor Elefun, adiós Yuko y Momo.

Y despegó. 

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la nube de polvo se dispersó, para ese tiempo Astro ya se había alejado, Momo y Yuko se acercaron a Elefun.

—Sí que iba apurado —le dijo al doctor.

—Así es Yuko —le respondió algo triste, sí que Astro se estaba exigiendo demasiado, quien sabía por cuanto más podría seguir así. 

En los cielos, Astro aumentaba la velocidad de sus cohetes, pero el tener que cargar los regalos imposibilitaba usar los de las manos.

«Ya voy tarde, ya voy tarde» pensó Astro asustado «¡De todas las noches, en está tenía que haber un ataque!».

Y es que esa noche era una que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, pues cenaría con Cora y sus padres; desde que Ciudad Metro regresó a la tierra había buscado el momento para conocerlos, es decir, los conoció después de la batalla con el Guardián, pero eso fue más como un encuentro casual, él quería conocerlos de verdad, como personas, pero con la reconstrucción, el ataque de los zombies, el volver a reconstruir, la visita inesperada del Duque; no había habido tiempo hasta esa noche, y ningún poder en la tierra lo evitaría. 

Además, así podría distraerse un poco de las malas noticias.

…

Unos días después de que el Duque los visitara, Astro fue a hablarle al Doctor Elefun sobre sus preocupaciones del trato a los Robots en Metrópolis, el profesor escuchó con atención y se mostró muy comprensivo.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes Astro, pero me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer —respondió agachando la cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Verás, las razones por las que nuestra ciudad nunca ha tenido problemas con Metrópolis es porque… Stone y el Duque sabían qué tipo de personas eran, entonces tenían esta especie de acuerdo silencioso, tú no te metes en mi camino y yo no me meto en el tuyo.

Astro asintió con la cabeza.

—Porque a lo que Metrópolis le falta de trabajo y oportunidades para los ciudadanos, lo compensa en armamento.

Al chico no le gustaba a donde iba eso.

—El Guardián de la Paz era la gran apuesta de Stone no solo para combatir a la Superficie, sino también para intimidar a Metrópolis.

—¿Cree que por eso visitó el Duque a papá? ¿Quiere un arma?

Elefun se encogió de hombros.

—No podría decirte que sí Astro, tú padre se ha mostrado muy discreto con ese tema.

—Si lo sé, a mí tampoco me cuenta nada.

Elefun se paró de su asiente y fue con él, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

—Astro, sé que te duele saber que los robots son tratados así, a mí también me duele, pensar que algunos siguen siendo incapaces de ver lo que lograríamos si nos uniéramos…

Elefun apartó la mirada con tristeza, Astro hizo una mueca, compartiendo el dolor del profesor, estaba seguro que nadie más lo comprendía tan bien como él, bueno, quizás Kenichi y Cora también. 

—Pero si llegamos a romper el acuerdo… podríamos desatar la ira del Duque, y quien sabe que podría lanzarnos.

—¿Y si yo voy solo? A tratar de razonar con ellos, con la gente…

—Astro, por más nobles que sean tus intenciones, no dudes que el Duque las tomaría como un acto de guerra, con que pongas un pie en Metrópolis sin permiso sería más que suficiente.

Astro abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—El Duque usa muchas artimañas Astro, nunca sabemos que carta jugará después… atacará a la menor provocación.

—Y no estamos en condiciones para resistir otro ataque, ¿verdad?

Elefun asintió con la cabeza. 

—Después del Guardián y los zombies hemos agotado muchos recursos, que apenas estamos renovando, estamos en una posición muy vulnerable, si Metrópolis quisiera atacarnos este sería el momento ideal.

—Las vidas de todos estarían en grave peligro.

—Y el Duque no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

Astro se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la ventana, colocó una mano sobre el cristal y observó la ciudad, por primera vez se sentía inútil, ¿de qué le servía tener todos sus asombrosos poderes si no podía usarlos para proteger? ¿Cuál era su valor si no podía cumplir su propósito? ¿Estaba obligado a cruzarse de brazos mientras otros sufrían? Podía ignorar las advertencias del doctor e ir a Metrópolis de todos modos, pero así solo pondría a sus seres queridos, y a toda la ciudad, en peligro, si algo llegará a pasarles jamás se lo perdonaría.

Elefun caminó hasta su escritorio, vaya que sabía lo mal que Astro se sentía, el sentimiento de impotencia ante las injusticias… ante el sufrimiento de otros, se fijó en la foto que tenía sobre su mesa, la tomó y la examinó. La muchacha de lentes, pelinegra, en su uniforme escolar, con una linda gorra blanca y tenis rosados; le devolvió la mirada.

Volvió a sentir la misma nostalgia que siempre le llegaba cuando veía esa foto, habían pasado los años, pero nunca la olvidaba, no podía, ni el dolor que sintió el día que se fue.

—Astro, no siempre podemos salvar a todos —dejó el marco sobre la mesa —el chico lo miró por encima de su hombro—, esa es una realidad que debemos aceptar.

Si alguien más se lo dijera, el chico hubiera tratado de rebatir, pero viniendo del Doctor Elefun no podía, sonaba tan triste, cada palabra que decía era por algo, él había pasado por eso.

—Aunque papá me construyó para ser Toby… jamás habría podido salvar al original.

Elefun asintió.

—Todos tenemos a alguien que no pudimos salvar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo como continuar o actuar, no esperaban que la conversación tomará ese rumbo tan sombrío… 

«¿Está bien que le diga que no hay esperanza?» Pensó el doctor mirando al chico «Aún es joven, tiene mucho por aprender, de este mundo y sus injusticias… Pero, tampoco quiero ser el que le corte las alas, además con esperanza o no, Astro es un luchador, y no pienso apagar esa chispa».

—Pero eso no nos detiene de intentar Astro.

Eso volvió a captar la atención del robot.

—Puede que no podamos hacer nada a corto plazo, pero a largo quizás podamos encontrar una cláusula, o una iniciativa, que nos ayude a establecer derechos para los robots en Metrópolis. 

Los ojos de Astro se iluminaron. 

—Necesitaremos mucha investigación, Yuko puede ayudarnos, se le da bien.

Astro fue a paso veloz al lado del profesor.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, siempre podremos intentarlo.

Sin poder resistirlo Astro le dio un abrazo al profesor, al principio a Elefun le sorprendió, pero rápidamente le agradó la muestra de cariño y devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias Doctor Elefun.

—No hay de que Astro… siempre estaré para apoyarte.

…

Y aun así, tras horas de investigación no habían podido encontrar una falla en el sistema de Metrópolis, nada que pudiera ayudarlos a luchar por los derechos de los robots, o tan siquiera un trapo sucio del Duque.

Al final del día parecía que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, Astro se sentía atado de las manos, y eso había afectado un poco su comportamiento, durante las horas de clase estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja, y sin muchas ganas de participar, esto no pasó inadvertido por sus amigos, ni por su maestra, Ken les platicó de la visita del Duque y Rock, y sus amigos asumieron que eso le había bajado los ánimos. Ninguno quería decirlo en voz alta, por no querer incomodar más a Astro, por suerte Cora sabía lo mucho que Astro quería conocer a sus padres, así que aprovechó la ocasión para hacer la invitación formal. 

«Al menos así se distraería un poco». 

Y estaba haciendo efecto, durante los días posteriores Astro dejó de pensar en el asunto de Metrópolis con la misma frecuencia, y en vez de eso preparó su encuentro con los padres, estaba muy nervioso pues la primera impresión era la más importante.

Por eso no apagó sus propulsores hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga, Cora lo estaba esperando en la entrada, sonrió al verlo.

—Lamento la demora, un par de zombies apareció en el basurero.

—¿Están los del Frente bien? 

—Sí, pude detenerlos antes de que llegaran a su casa.

—Me alegro, no me gustaría ver que nuestro trabajo fue aplastado.

—Bueno Cora —dijo mientras aterrizaba—, esperemos que ya no tengamos que re-construir nada en un bien tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron, la chica notó los regalos e hizo una mueca. 

—¡Oh, esto! Son… unas cosas para tus padres.

—Oh… —Cora tomó los regalos—, Astro, no debiste…

—Puede que un zombie se haya sentado sobre ellos… —respondió rascándose detrás de la nuca.

—Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta; vamos pasa, mis padres están ansiosos por conocerte.

Astro sonrió y empezó a caminar, le dolía el cuerpo y tenía los ojos cansados, pero ya había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, y no lo echaría a perder.

Se encontró con los padres en la entrada, ambos estaban usando ropa muy elegante para la ocasión, y él se sintió un poco avergonzado por el estado de sus prendas, pero los padres de Cora no parecieron fijarse en eso.

«Me ha dicho que se han relajado bastante desde que volvió a casa, tal vez es por eso que no critican» pensó. 

Tras los saludos habituales pasaron al comedor, mientras más tiempo pasaba, Astro sentía que el cansancio en los ojos aumentaba, pero se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y soportarlo.

«Venciste a Frankenstein, esto será pan comido». 

Pero al tomar asiento se sintió más exhausto, como si sentarse hubiera activado un chip para que se durmiera.

«¡No! Tienes que resistir, han planeado esto por mucho tiempo».

—Cora nos ha platicado mucho sobre ti Astro, estamos impresionados con tus logros.

—Oh muchas gracias señor, pero jamás podría haberlo hecho sin mis amigos —dijo, los ojos se le cansaban más y más, pero si seguía el hilo de la conversación, tendría su atención en algo, y eso le ayudaría a mantenerse despierto.

—Solo está siendo modesto papá, pero la verdad es que él hace casi todo el trabajo, ¿no es cierto Astro?

«Trabajo, que palabra más horrible» pensó… tal vez si cerraba los ojos por un instante, podría aguantar la velada, así que lo hizo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, recargó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ella.

—¿Astro?

«Solo descansaré… unos segundos».

Eso pensó antes de caer dormido.

…

Cuando despertó estaba en su habitación, con su cabeza reposando sobre una suave almohada, y cubierto en las sábanas.

«¿Qué pasó anoche?» se preguntó, solo recordaba haberse sentado en la mesa cuando… «Oh no…».

Se ocultó bajo sus sabanas sintiéndose avergonzado, para empeorar las cosas, el brillo azul se hizo presente.

¿Esto podría ser más vergonzoso?».

Un golpe a la puerta lo confirmó.

—Hijo, ¿estás despierto?

—Sí papá.

—Que bien… Cora vino a verte.

«Oh no…»

—Dile que pasé —respondió sin quitarse las cobijas, agradecía mucho el no respirar, no saldría de ahí nunca más. 

La puerta se abrió y Cora entró. 

—Gracias doctor Tenma.

—Ni lo menciones Cora.

Papá los dejó solos, Astro no dio señales de vida, así que Cora se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Sabes, desde aquí pareces un letrero de neón.

Astro soltó un quejido, Cora se rió.

—Estoy bromeando, cálmate.

—Lamentó lo de anoche… de seguro hice el ridículo. 

Pero Cora solo se sentó en la cama.

—Para nada, solo nos asustaste un poco, pero cuando llegó tu papá nos dijo que solo estabas durmiendo.

Astro se atrevió a destaparse para verla a los ojos.

—Lo siento… estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

—No te preocupes, jamás imaginé que tuvieras que dormir, creí que solo lo simulabas.

Astro negó con la cabeza.

—Mi cerebro está diseñado para funcionar como el humano, necesitó dormir para procesar lo que aprendo en el día, y también necesitó descansar para no enloquecer.

—Astro, debiste decírnoslo, lo hubiéramos pospuesto. 

—Es que en serio quería conocer a tus padres.

—Bueno, recordarán la primera impresión sin duda.

Astro volvió a azularse. 

—Tranquilo, esto es algo a lo que cualquiera nos pudo haber pasado. 

Pero Astro no respondió, solo se quedó mirando a la pared, no podía salvar a los robots de Metrópolis, y ahora ni podía quedarse despierto en una cena, Sí que se estaba sintiendo inútil, nada de lo que hacía le salía bien.

Cora notaba todos los sentimientos en la cara de su amigo, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo ella era fue la de la idea, no esperaba que terminara de esa manera, jamás se imaginó que Astro pudiera estar tan cansado… 

«Bueno, entonces olvídate de los adultos y cenas elegantes, hay que salir, toda la pandilla, una noche exclusiva de chicos, no se aceptan padres».

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas Astro? Distraerte de todo.

En eso Astro levantó la mirada. 

—¿Cómo?

—Por el resto del día vas a descansar, olvídate de los zombies, de las tareas, del Duque y de Rock, duerme hasta la noche, y entonces ven a buscarnos en la Superficie. 

—¿Pero por qué?

—Hay un espectáculo, un circo de robots, no te preocupes, no es nada como los Robo-juegos, vamos ir a verlo esta noche para que te distraigas un poco.

—No lo sé Cora… aún hay muchos zombies allá afuera.

—Y tú estás agotado, no puedes cargar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros Astro, también mereces descansar, al menos un día. 

Astro empezó a analizar la situación, hacía mucho que no salía con Cora, ni con Zane, o Widget, o Sludge, o Ken, o Tao, o Shibugaki… en realidad, con nadie. Quizás Cora si tuviera razón, y fuera hora de tomarse un ligero respiro, extrañaba a sus amigos.

—Está bien, pero vamos todos, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo, mientras que a los Sky Riders no les de miedo ir a la Superficie —dijo en tono burlón.

—Cora…

—Era broma, sabes que me caen bien.

Astro se sintió feliz, un día de descanso no le hacía daño a nadie, además que genial que todos pudieran salir juntos, todos sus amigos reunidos en un solo lugar. Cora sonrió al ver que su plan estaba funcionando.

—Muy bien, entonces descansa y nos vemos en la noche.

—A la orden capitana.

La chica sonrió antes de salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Astro volvió a acostarse y se tapó.

«Una salida con mis amigos… ahí si nada puede salir mal».


End file.
